Restart
by Lanternwriter
Summary: Set directly after "Twisted Reality". The Ambassador has quite a lot to deal with after defeating Mas. And he has journey ahead of him, with a few familiar faces, and some new ones as well.
1. Consequences

**And now we see the fate of The Ambassador and his allies! Don't forget to review! Oh! And a great big Multiverse sized shout out to Ruby Casablanca, who's given me tons of great ideas and help writing these stories! Thanks Ruby!**

And now I stood, in all my glory, as a floating spirit, in front of the Council of Eternity.

"So, my being here obviously means that it worked, they are all alive? And I'm dead?"

"Yes they are all alive, all those who fell. But no mon, you are not dead, just in a coma."

"Your body will have to recover from such and expenditure of energy. And when your body has recovered, you can say your goodbyes." Clockwork said, but I didn't understand.

"Goodbyes? I thought you said I wasn't dead?"

"You are not."

"Ok...then why would I need to say goodbye?" Clockwork smiled.

"Young Reality Lord, you split your power matrix, and it helped to resurrect the fallen souls. And in effect, touched the universe that each of them came from, that much pure reality energy caused ripples in time, space, and reality, and it must be corrected."

"I'm still not sure why I have to say goodbyes."

"Because, in order to repair the damage caused by the resurrection of those souls, time in their universes must be reversed, and that means, everyone you've ever met in your time as The Ambassador, excluding your fellow reality masters, will forget you. It will be like you've never interfered in any universe, ever."

"So that's the penalty? Everyone forgets me? But they live?" Clockwork nodded, I thought about this, but I knew it was worth it.

"When I return to my body, I say goodbye, then everything resets?"

"Yes, do you wish to proceed with the process now?" I sighed, then nodded,

"I have one request. Convince Stan to let me interact in the universes he protects."

"That can be arranged. Are you ready now?"

"Let's do it." Those were the last words I spoke to the council, because then everything went black...

_Seremas point of view..._

It had been three months since the war ended and Sam had manage to resurrect the fallen heroes, and effectively put himself into a coma. No matter what we tried, Samson, Samantha, Delilah and I, couldn't wake him up. So we stayed there, visiting him everyday in the hospital wing of Dex Labs. Then on one ordinary day, it happened, Sam woke up.

The four of us stood over him watching his vitals raise, and brain activity increase. Then it happened, Sam jolted up right.

"Finally! Woohoo! Alight kids lets get down to business! We have one hour before time is reset and we are no longer known by any of our friends! Let's get to the goodbyes so we can get to the hellos!" We looked at him like he had gone off his rocker, but we all immediately understood what he was saying. We knew there wasn't time to ask questions so Samantha just looked at him and said,

"Well let's get to it then!"

After fifty minutes of explanations, we stood in front of Dex Labs along with some of our friends.

"We will be distributed throughout the multiverse once time has been reset, so we can protect and serve, and re introduce ourselves. Several sad faces could be seen, but the only person to speak was Raven, she locked eyes with Sam, and walked towards him.

"I won't remember that we were together?"

"No, you won't even remember meeting me."

They stared into each other's eyes,

"Things will be different, but I'll still come to see you. I love you Raven, and I always will."

"I love you too..."

Tears in their eyes, they shared one last kiss, they pulled away, and Sam held her face, staring into her eyes. Then a chime sounded, the one minute left, chime.

"Goodbye, my friends!" We all said in unison, rising up into the air.

"We shall see you soon!" And then a bright flash of flight, and time was reset.

_The Ambassadors point of view..._

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of Dex Labs, but I knew time had been reversed, I could sense it. I stood there, trying to decide where to start, who I should see first, but I knew, I knew exactly who to go see, Raven. I lifted off the ground and flew to Titans Tower, landing at the front door. I knocked, waited, no answer, I knocked again, waited, then the door opened, and standing there, hood off, was the love of my life, Raven,

"Can I help you?" She asked, even though I knew she wouldn't know me, it didn't make it hurt any less. I stared into her eyes, until I realized how creepy I must have seemed, then I began to explain.

"Hello! You must be Raven! I am The Ambassador, I have traveled all acro-" but I was cut off.

"Rae? Who's at the door?" Beast Boy stepped into view, and Raven turned to him.

"Just some guy, probably trying to join the team, don't worry about it." Beast boy nodded, as if that kind of thing happened a lot.

"All right, I'm gonna take shower, then we can watch that movie, ok babe?"

"Alright." They shared a kiss and Beast boy walked off. In that instant my heart splintered, I felt like I'd been hit by a freight train. But I spoke anyway.

"You know what, it isn't important who I am, I just need to give you this." I outstretched my hand and gave her the improved chakra gem. She looked at me confused, but concerned at the same time.

"It's an improved version of the chakra gem you wear to hold your powers at bay, it isn't important how, or why I know these things. But this gem will allow you to have nearly twice the control over you powers as before, requiring you to meditate far less, only twice a day, or when you have extreme emotional control issues. A gift to you."

"Why? Why would you give this to me? Who are you?" I just smiled.

"My name is The Ambassador, and I help people. And I'm giving this to you because you deserve it." She gave me a puzzled look, then looked down at the gem in her hand, but when she looked back up I had gone. I watched from afar, invisibly, as Raven looked to see where I'd gone, then, gem in hand, went back inside. I floated, looking at the tower, thinking of the woman I loved so dearly, but at least, I thought, if I couldn't be with her, I could at least give her the gift I promised her so long ago, and she could be happy. I wasn't sure where to go from here, what to do now, I decided I needed to clear my head. The best way to do that would be to go save a few planets, or a few hundred, so I opened up a portal, a flew right in.

**Hope you've found this chapter intriguing! Don't forget to review! And another shout out to Ruby Casablanca! Because one wasn't enough**


	2. Re-Meetings

**Where did the Ambassador go? What has he been doing? Find out now! Don't forget to review!**

After seeing what Raven and Beast Boy were, I needed i clear my head, so I set off to save some planets. I spent 3,000 years saving worlds, 3,000 years of my existence. But I knew I needed to get to re-introducing myself to my friends and allies, so I decided to start with one of the first friend I ever made during my travels, Maximum Ride., so I chose the universe of the Max I used to know, and traveled there.

I landed in the yard of a quaint looking house, what I had to assume was Max and the Flocks current home. My device beeped, and I looked at the screen, it indicated that since this worlds timeline had been re-written, it would have to shut down and re-sync with it, which meant my powers would be out of commission until it was finished. Oh joy, I thought, now I'm probably going to get my butt whooped by bird kids, fun! I walked towards the house, thinking about how different things would be, when I reached the door, I knocked. The door opened to reveal a girl, obviously Max, standing there, her body tensed, ready for a fight.

"Can I help you?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Perhaps, are you Maximum Ride?"

"Who wants to know?" She responded.

"I do."

"And who are you?"

"I'm The Ambassador."

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Maximum Ride. I assure you, I am not with the School or any other organization. I wish you no harm, and am here simply to meet Miss Ride. Are you Maximum Ride?" She gave me a strange look.

"Yeah, I am. Why do you want to meet me?"

"To tell you what a big fan of your books I am!"

"Books? What are you talking about?"

"Oh yes! Of course! Did I forget to mention I'm from another universe?" I said with false sudden remembering, She looked at me like I was off my rocker.

"I assure you I'm not insane. To prove it I'll tell you things I couldn't know unless I was telling the truth about who I am." I began to access what little info had downloaded to my mind about this world before it shut down.

"Your name is Maximum Ride, your are 98% human 2% Avian, which means you have wings, heightened senses, and other abilities. You have a family you call your Flock, consisting of Fang, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total your talking winged dog. You were raised in a place known to you as The School, by a man you trusted known as Jeb Batchelder who is your father, and your mother is Dr. Valencia Martinez." I gasped in air, having delivered the speech in one large breath. Max looked at me, shocked, then promptly roundhouse kicked me in the chest, causing me to fly quite a good distance into the yard behind me. I groaned, and stood up, dusting myself off, I looked up to see the face of a very angry Maximum Ride.

"How do you know all that!?" She demanded, grabbing me by the neck of my shirt.

"I told you, I'm from a parallel world, in my world, you are book characters." Max gripped my shirt tighter, and was about to threaten me when the rest of the flock came hurrying out of the house, obviously having heard the commotion.

"Max! What's going on? Who's that?!" Nudge shouted.

"He's some rat from the School, keeps saying he's a hero from another universe, I am gonna kick hi-"

"Max, he's telling the truth, I see it in his mind, everything he told you, I true, he is firm another universe." Max just stared at Angel, Then she looked at me, then dropped me to the ground.

"How is that even possible?"

"Firstly, you're a bird kid, you don't have a right to be asking how things are possible, secondly this device allows me to travel through universes, as well as gives me unfathomable powers when it is at full power. I have come to you, because I am a big fan of your books in my world, and because, since I have no powers I need protection."

"From what?" Fang asked.

"Anyone who may wish me harm, your Jeb Batchelder or the Erasers for instance."

"Not much to worry about there, the Eraser won't attack for a while, and Jeb Batchelder is dead." Max said, without any emotion.

"What? What happened to Jeb?" I was very confused.

"Jeb and my mother, Doctor Martinez were killed by radical cult members, ones who wanted the project that created us shutdown." I felt great sadness for Max.

"I'm sorry Max, that is horrible. But you said the Erasers are coming? Why do I get the feeling there is more to that than what you said?"

"Because there is. After my parents died, along with many other white coats at the School, the Erasers began enhancing themselves with experimental drugs. Ones that caused them to become basically unstoppable. When they catch us, and they will, that will be the end." She said the last part with a cracking voice. But in that moment I made a vow, they would not be harmed, and when I got my powers back I would make sure the Erasers would never lay a hand on them.

They took me inside and we began taking. First about what I knew of them, then of who I was, and finally I began sharing stories of my adventures, minus the ones that happened with them before time reset.

Time passed, I'd say something around two weeks, and we lived day to day life in peace, until the day the Erasers came. They landed outside around a hundred of them, and they looked angry. I knew my device was within minutes of going active, so I ran to the door to confront them.

"What are you doing? You can't take Erasers by yourself! They'll tear you apart!" Max cried.

"My device will go online any second, then I'll take out the Erasers, and then we can move on from this place. Trust me, I'm not as weak as I look." I gave her a wink, then walked out the door. Reaching the yard I addressed the Erasers,

"Hello! My name is The Ambassador! And I know that you are Erasers! The only question I have for you, is if you'd like to play this the easy way, or the fun way?" The Erasers growled, then charged.

"Fun way it is then." My device came online, and i charged into battle. Once I was a short distance from the Erasers, I slammed my hand together in a thunder clap, which caused many Erasers to fly backwards.

"Oh yeeesssss. HAHAHAHA!" I created a cyclone that spun at ultra high speeds, and it began to suck up the Erasers, once all were inside, I dissipated it, and all the Eraser fell to the ground. They began to rise, but I was finished, not in the mood to fight anymore.

"All right! We end this now!" I created a vortex leading to the Underworld, and used telekinesis to lift up all of the Erasers and throw them into the portal. Then, they were gone, all gone.

Max and The Flock came running out of the house.

"That was totally awesome!" Gazzy yelled, jumping up and down.

"Indeed it was, young man. But we can celebrate later, we have to be leaving!"

"Where are we going to go? There's nowhere in the world the Erasers can't follow." Max said.

"Well then, we'll just have to go outside your world, another universe perhaps."

"Wh-what? Another universe? Doesn't that make a paradox or something?" Iggy asked, confused.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but these aren't normal circumstances. You kids have no one else in this universe, no one who needs you, no one you care for besides each other. I will send out a vortex to collect all remaining Erasers and then we'll head to your new home, a place where parallel version of you don't exist." I turned, creating a vortex, and walking towards it.

"Well this is know time to just stand there! Jump through the vortex!"

"Is it safe?" Nudge asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Probably the safest thing you will ever do! Well come in then! Of you go!" And one by one each entered the portal, with me following after the last had entered.

We landed p, and after everyone had stood up, and dated themselves off, I spoke.

"Welcome! Maximum Ride and Flock! Welcome to Megaville! The City of Heroes! A place where winged children are the least strange thing around!" They looked around, awe struck. After a few minutes, I got them to follow me into Dex Labs, where I used my powers to free up a Dex Labs Condo for them to stay in (Dex Labs Condos were an affordable living space for heroes). I got them settled in, we visited for a while, then I told them I had some business to attend to. And I made my way outside of Dex Labs, and stood looking at it, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whiled around to see Samantha standing there, smiling.

"Testing your powers, are you?"

"Yes, and helping out a new old friend. Now, Sammie, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment." I opened a portal.

"What kind of appointment?" I smiled.

"A Doctors appointment of course!" I laughed, then ran and jumped through the portal.

**And here we go! A little bit of home universe reassignment! Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Ambassador and The Doctor! And more!

**Now ladies and gentleman, The Ambassador meets The Doctor...again...sort of...just please don't forget to review!**

I landed on the streets of London, and directly in front of me was the TARDIS, and I could sense The Doctor inside. I approached the blue box, and gave a knock on the doorm which Doctor would this be? It would be any of them! I was quite excited! Maybe it's Eleven! Eleven and I always have fun! Or seven! Always good adventures with him! I stood in wait, and then the door opened, quickly, a grizzled older man with grey hair leaned out and said,

"Shush!" The slammed the door.

Oh no I thought, not him, not twelve, he so dry, he's crazy but not nearly as funny. But I had to meet The Doctor, so twelve it was.

I slammed my fist on the door again, but this time, when he opened the door, I used my powers to push passed him into the TARDIS. But upon entering, i wasn't electrocuted, or attacked by the TARDIS, so apparently she remembered me, interesting. I stopped in front of the center console. The Doctor turned around, then eyed me suspiciously.

"How did you do that?"

"Super human speed." I smiled.

"Hello Doctor, I am The Ambassador."

"How did you get in? The TARDIS should have let you enter."

"We've met before, the TARDIS and I, and you and I, in one of your previous lives, a version that was a lot more...fun." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"And what do you? What is your thing?"

"I travel to parallel universes, parallel earths, and help people. Like you, but far older, and way more powerful. I can manipulate reality, all of time and space, they bend to my will."

"Impossible! Nobody can do that!" I then promptly turned him into a chihuahua, and the TARDIS into a bouncy house, and then back again.

"Yes, somebody can do that, and that is me." he held out his Sonic Screwdriver, and began to scan me. After a moment he checked the readings, then he looked up, a surprised look on his face.

"It's true, amazing. Your energy levels are off the charts." Then, to my surprise, Clara Oswald came walking out from the hallway of the TARDIS. Back before the reset, Clara and I had quite the back and forth, very quick witted girl. But now she had no idea who I was.

"Doctor, where are th- wait, what are you doing here?" She pointed at me.

"Hello Miss Oswald, my name is The Ambassador, and I'm he-" but she cut me off.

"I know who you are, I want to know what you're doing here, I something wrong?" I stood there dumbfounded, so did The Doctor.

"Clara, you know this...boy?"

"Course I do! We met him back when you were wearing a bow tie, remember?"

"No." He looked aggravated.

"This makes no sense, time reset, everyone forgot me no one cou-" then it hit me, I relaxed why Clara knew who I was. "The Impossible Girl! Of course! You're spread out through his timeline, which means...you must've been immune to the reset, because it only happened to people before I met them, but since I've met several versions of you for the first time, you will remember me! Haha! The only person in the Multiverse who remembers me! Clara Oswald! You truly are the Impossible Girl!" She looked confused, but smiled.

"You reset time? Does this have something to do with when The Doctor left to help you?"

"Yes, I beat a Great Evil. And the consequence was time resetting, and everyone but you forgetting me."

"Everyone forgot you but me? Even that girl you liked? The Raven?"

"Yes, everybody. But I have a feeling you guys are in the middle of something, am I right?"

"Yes, we're going to the Orient Express."

"Those events are beyond even my intervention, which means I should be going. Very very nice to see again Clara, and nice to meet you finally Doctor." I took Clara's hand and kissed it In a gentlemanly manner, then shook The Doctors hand.

"Ta ta!" And with that, I opened a portal underneath me, and fell through.

Wonderful seeing those to again, I thought as I flew through the vortex. Where to next? It occurred to me that a fair portion of the people who'd forgotten me were in Megaville, so I decided that was where I'd go, so I set course.

I landed in front of Dex Labs, and headed right for the front door, before I went to do more introductions, I decided I should check in Max and her Flock. Now I made this decision not only based on concern for them, but also because I planned to ask out Max. I know what you're think, 'you just met her, how can you ask her out so soon', well, when you get to be my age, you realize you can't just sit around waiting, you've got to act, or opportunities will be gone in an instant. I made my way to the front door of their condo, and then knocked, three times. The door opened to reveal Max, she was clean, wearing clean clothes, she'd gotten her hair cut, quite a different appearance from the last item I saw her.

"Hello Maximum! Just thought I'd drop by and see how you guys were adjusting, is everything going alright?"

"Yeah, everything is great. It's so great to be in a place where having wings isn't even something to blink at. Thank you so much for bringing us here." I could see the sincerity in her eyes, how much this truly meant to her.

"I'm very glad to help Max. Max, I wondering if you'd be interested in dinner tonight?" Max got an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh, ummm, well...Fang and I kind of had plans tonight...a date." My heart fell, this didn't make sense, I was supposed to be with Max, wasn't I? It makes sense, Mas was with Xam, so I'd be with Ma- OH! How could I be so foolish? Of course I can't be with Max! Mas is my opposite, in every way, which means, the opposite of her getting together with Xam, was me being rejected by Max! It all made perfect sense, it never could happen, it just wasn't in the cards. Knowing that it made it a whole lot easier to pretend I want asking Max out on a date.

"Oh no no no! Maximum! You misunderstand! I was offering to take you and your Flock to dinner! But if you have plans, then we can do it another time." I watched her face relax, she bought it, thank heavens!

"Oh, yeah, sorry, but Fang and I hardly ever get the alone time. But we should definitely do that sometime."

"Indeed, well, unless you good people require anything more, I'll be off."

"No, we're good. The kids are at school. It's weird, the day after you left, we all woke up with age appropriate educations in our heads, except Fang, Iggy and I, we have the educations of high school graduates." She looked at me expectantly.

"What can I say, sometimes I go ever the top when I help people. Good day Maximum, take care."

"You too." And with that, Max closed the door, and I walked down the hall, headed to introduce myself to Dexter.

As I made my way to the elevator, I couldn't help but think of Raven, but not about how devastated I was that she was gone, but how happy I was that she was happy. It'd been 3,000 years, Raven was happy, and maybe it was time, despite being rejected by Max, to find someone else. I mean 15,117 years, and only one girlfriend, there was commitment, but I needed someone, someone i could confide in, trust, and love. But my thought were interrupted when the elevator doors opened, depositing me on the same floor as Dexters office. Funny, I was so deep in thought I didn't even remember boarding the elevator. I walked until I made it to Dexters office door, then knocked.

"Who is it?" Came the oddly accented voice of Dexter.

"Telegram." I lied.

"Come back later." He said. But that wasn't going to happen. I became intangible and phased through the door. Once inside I saw Dexter, Blossom, and Mimi, sitting at Dexters desk, apparently planning a family vacation, which I could tell from the papers scattered about the desk.

"Hello Dexter, Blossom, Mimi, I'm The Ambassador, trans universal traveler, and protector."

"Trans universal?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, capable of traveling from universe to universe. I travel from world to world, reality to reality, saving lives, which brings me to something that needs taking care of." I turned to Mimi, who was back to the state she'd been in before we had first met, no hands, no voice, and sitting in a wheelchair. I pointed my device, preparing to heal her, but Blossom rushed forward placing a roundhouse kick in my chest, causing me to fly back, hitting the door.

"What is it with people and flying roundhouse kicks to the chest lately?" I grumbled standing up and dusting myself off.

"What is that?!" Blossom demanded.

"It's my device, the thing that allows me to travel between universes, the Trans Universal Teleportation Unit, or T.U.T.U. for short. I was going to us it to heal your daughter, to purge her of the dormant demonic energy, and physically repair her body."

"That isn't possible, no one can do such things." Dexter stood, giving me an irritated look. But I wasn't planning on letting them stop me this time, I snapped my fingers, and both Dexter and Blossom were frozen in place, no moving no talking. I then pointed my device at Mimi and a beam of white energy flew out at her.

"Now I won't lie Mimi, this is going to hurt, I'll lessen the pain as best I can. The limb re growth won't hurt at all, but separating the latent demon energy, will be excruciating. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I watched as Mimi lifted out of her chair, Dan was enveloped in the white light. Once the demon energy was removed, I absorbed it into my device and sent it back to the underworld. After that, the white energy turned gold, it turned into regeneration energy, and began to repair her body. Nearly twelve minutes later the light faded, Mimi, now with two hands, two legs, and no de mom energy, lowered to the ground, and spoke.

"I-it worked..." She, and her parents, looked shocked. I then unfroze them.

"Amazing..." Dexter looked dumbfounded.

"Why did you come all this way to do this? How did you know about us?"

I launched into and hour explanation on who they were to me in my world, and everything else about me, minus our relationships prior to the time reset.

After the long winded explanations, and many shared stories, and many thank yous, I decided I ought to be going.

"Well, thank you. But I must be going, but before I do, may I suggest you visit Egypt, always a great time in Egypt! And there's no mummy armies into his world, which is a plus!"

"Thank you again, we can never repay you for what you've done here. We are indebted." Dexter said, in a very appreciative tone.

"Actually, there is something you can do. In condo 34, there is a family of avian children living there, I put them there, they are my friends, and will eventually wish to be heroes in this world. I say this now, so you won't discover them later and think they're spies, or something like that."

"They can call Dex Condos home as long as they wish, it's the least we can do." Blossom answered.

"Thank you. I must be off now, but I'll be back to see you again."

"Thank you, Mr. Ambassador." Mimi looked down at me, smiling, and grateful. I say looking down because in the form I take most often, my human size and appearance, I'm only 5 foot 2, so most being are larger than me.

"You're very welcome young lady, goodbye now." I turned, opened a portal, and stepped through. This time, I knew exactly where I was going, I wasn't going to meet old friends, I was off to see some new ones. As long as The Generalissimo was ok with it.

**I hope thou enjoyed this chapter, I have plan for The Ambassador to get a new romantic interest soon, I'm just not sure who it will be. Don't forget to review!**


	4. And there came a day, unlike any other

**Now The Ambassador will head to a Marvel universe, this will be interesting! Don't forget to review!**

I popped out of the vortex and found my self floating in mid-air. I looked around until I saw an old man with sunglasses floating next to me.

"Let me guess, I can visit the different universes that you protect, but you have rules?" He nodded.

"First, these worlds are under my protection, you have no jurisdiction, so no using your powers to change the course of events. Second, you can form bonds and relationships with the beings in these worlds, so longs as it doesn't mess with the natural course of events. Thirdly, and I only say this because I see your heart and mind, and know it's bound to happen, you may have romantic relationships with beings in these worlds, as long as it doesn't disrupt the course of events. Fourthly, when you land, your device will need to adapt, so it will shut down, you will have no powers, but you'll still have your memories."

"That's it?" He nodded.

"Nuff said." And with that, he snapped his fingers, and I began to fall out of the sky.

When I woke up on the ground, I noticed I was once again in the front of the Xavier Institute. I stood up, dusted myself off, and headed to the door. I knocked three times, waited, knocked once more, waited, then the door opened, revealing Rogue.

"Can I help you?" Rogue asked in her southern accent.

"Ah yes! Rogue! Nice to meet you! I am in need of a talk with Professor Charles Xavier."

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?!" She demanded.

"My name is The Ambassador, I'm a very old and powerful hero, who travels universe to universe saving lives. I know who you are, because in my home world, you, and the X-Men, are fictional characters." I smiled, but she looked taken aback, she looked at me then slammed the door in my face. I sighed, this was going swimmingly already. But before I could knock again the door reopened, but this time a large group of people were there. Presently, Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Cyclops, Jean Grey, jubilee, Storm, wolverine, and in the middle of them, Professor Xavier.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, but I believe you already knew that. May I ask what brought you here?"

"Yes sir, it's an honor to meet you Professor, truly. But as I told Rogue, I am The Ambassador, also known as the Master of the Multiverse, the grand high Reality Lord, The Professor, ironically enough. And I, use this device to travel to different universes, protecting those who live here. You know this is true because both you and Miss Grey can see it in my mind, and I know you can also see that I currently do not have my powers because my device is adapting to your worlds energy."

"We can." He said with a knowing smile.

"Are you here to save our world from a great disaster?" Jubilee asked.

"No, young lady, I am here, as a tourist, I will eventually regain my powers, but I am not allowed to interfere in your worlds affairs, that duty lies with another person."

"Why did you come to the institute?" Storm asked. I assumed I blushed because the following a answer was a tad embarrassing.

"Well, that would be because I need somewhere to stay. And the reason I chose here is because it's a place for mutants to learn to use there powers, I knew you would be accepting of a weakened trans universal visitor seeking refuge."

"Professor, you can't honestly believe this, all this power he claims to have, and he gets stuck here, then comes to us for a place to stay?" Cyclops looked at the Professor.

"Scott, I have thoroughly scanned his mind, everything he says is true, I am certain of it."

"Ok, we could play, am I lying about who I am all day, but it's best if I prove it to you. Now I may not have my powers, but during the over fifteen thousand years I've existed, I've learned to fight, even without my reality controlling powers."

"How do you plan on proving that?" Scott asked.

"I fight Wolverine over here to a standstill, if not defeat him. Don't worry about me, I may not have powers, but being who I am, if I die here, I won't really die, it's complicated. What do you say, Logan? Care to go one on one with Master of the Multiverse?"

"I don't care who you are, I'm taking you down, bub!" Then Wolverine charged.

When he was within inches of me, I ducked out of the way. He stumbled forward, then turned around and charged again. This time, I physically interacted with him, he unsheathed his claws, and began slashing at me, I used my arms to bat his arms away. This slashing and blocking went on for sometime, until I sent a powerful kick to his chest, which he had not expected, and he fell to the ground.

"Feels good to be doing the kicking for a change." I said with a smirk.

Wolverine began to get up, but rushed forward and jumped over him, kicking his head as passed over, his head smacked into the ground. He began to rise again, this time he succeeded, and stood there in a fighting stance, I smiled and dashed forward heading straight for his stomach. He slashed at my head, and I turned it, narrowly avoiding his Adamantium claws, and then promptly punched him directly in the stomach with a great amount of force. Tiring of this, once he was winded form the blow, I ran forward again and jumped onto him, and adjusting my position so I was on his back, I then performed a move i treasured, a Vulcan death grip, which in this case, would only incapacitate him for half an hour. Once Logan was down, I paused to catch my breath, but not before a beam of red energy whizzed passed me and out the door. Cyclops was engaging me in combat, but I wasn't in the mood. He fired again, but this time I took out my evict and held it up deflecting his own energy back at him, which sent him flying into a wall. But before he could recover, I rushed forward, and performed another Vulcan death grip. Once Cyclops was also down, I paused once more to recover. Then I turned to the rest of the group, and with a smile I said,

"Ok, does this prove I am who I say I am? Or do I have to fight Storm next? Because honestly, I don't think I've got the energy."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thought a fight scene would be nice! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Tourism, Reality Master style

**More Ambassador and more Marvel! Don't forget to review!**

"We believe you." Those were the first words spoken, after I had defeated both Wolverine and Cyclops, by Storm herself.

"I apologize for incapacitating those two, but it seemed the only way to make my point, and I did not foresee an attack from Cyclops."

"They'll be fine, they've sustained worse injuries. When you were fighting Scott, you deflected his blast with that thing, how?" She asked, pointing at my device.

"Ah yes, this is my device that allows me to travel through universes. As to how it managed to deflect Cyclops blast, well that is because it's made of rare metals. And I don't mean kind of rare, I mean the rarest, most effective metal in all of the multiverse, consisting of everything from Adamantium and Vibranium, to Nth metal and Transformium. Think Captain Americas shield, except about two trillion times stronger, this device, if I were to throw it at Caps shield, it wouldn't just dent it, it would tear through it like it was paper mâché. So, being the densest, heaviest, and strongest thing in the Multiverse, it easily deflected Scott's blast." I explained. Everyone nodded in understanding, then I asked the question had earlier, once more.

"So! Any chance I could stay here for a bit, Professor? I promise not to knock out any more students, or teachers." I smiled, the smiled as well.

"I believe we can find somewhere to out you."

Several hours later they had me set up in one of the extra rooms.

I stood in the center of the room, trying to decide what to next, when there was a knock at the door, opening it, I was surprised to see Rogue standing there.

"What can I do for you Miss Marie, oh, sorry, I mean Rogue." I really had to stop accidentally saying superheroes secret identities out loud. Rogue stood there for a minute, shifting uncomfortably before saying what was on her mind.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about these powers you say you have."

"Not much to say really, over the past fifteen thousand years I've accumulated a great amount of power, everything from, creating matter, to most recently, bringing beings back from the dead. Or were you curious about something specially?"

"Have you ever met people like us before, mutants?"

"No, I've read up on the subject, and the X gene, but I've never seen either in person. "Why?" She shifted uncomfortably again.

"They, they tried making a cure, for being a mutant, but it didn't work, it wore off, so I wa-"

"You wanted to know if I could cure you do your mutant abilities so you don't hurt anyone?" She nodded.

"Yes, when my powers return I will have the ability to cure you. But I won't." She looked devastated.

"I won't cure you, because being a mutant, having the X gene, isn't a disease. It's a wonderful gift, and that's why I won't cure you, but I will give you total control over your powers, so you will be able to decide when to take people's energies and memories. You will be able to live a normal life, touch people, and also possess one spectacular super power. Would that be sufficient?" She looked surprised now.

"Y-you could do that? Really?"

"Yes, and it would be my honor to. And I will when my powers return, you have my word. I was about to ask if she needed anything else, when in a rush of emotions, Rogue leaned down and hugged me, catching me off guard. She then pulled away and stood up,

"Well, was there anything else you wanted to know?" She thought for a second then spoke.

"Yeah, actually there is, how old are you really? You aren't really fifteen thousand years old, are you?"

Oh boy, this was going to be a fun conversation.

"How about we take a walk and I'll explain it to you, it's a long, long story."

After a very long time of waking and explanations, Rogue finally seemed to understand.

"So, you're a human, who gained amazing abilities, and your over fifteen thousand years old. You go all over the multiverse changing things and saving lives, except here, because a guy named Stan, which brings me to ask how you can change me if you aren't allowed to change things?"

"I assumed he only meant large changes, like eliminating large villains. If he doesn't like my helping you, then we can have it out then."

"Why help me, though? Why not Scott, or Logan?"

"One, Scott's powers don't prevent him from having a meaningful relationship. Two, giving Logan his memories is what I'd consider a large change. Plus, I'm well aware of how powerful you are, and how much pain you're in, and as I said, I like helping people." She nodded.

"But on another note! Is it possible you could take me to Avengers tower?"

"Yes, if the Professor was ok with it."

So we asked Xavier, and he approved, and told Logan to drop us off in the city.

After getting dropped of by Logan, Rogue and I stood there for minute, before remembering our destination, and we started walking. We walked a few more blocks until we came to a stop in front of a large many windowed building, Avengers Tower.

"Wow, I can not believe this, I'm standing here, in front of Avengers Tower, with Rogue, of the X-Men. Fifteen thousand years...and I'm still able to geek out about this kind of thing." I turned to Rogue and smiled.

"Mind if we go in?" I asked.

"Go in? Why?"

"I may look young, and I may not have super powers, but I assure you, I have an IQ that soars leaps and bounds beyond Tony Starks and Bruce Banners, I wish to compare notes on the use of Arc reactor energy, and gamma based powers. If you don't mind."

"Um, no, I don't mind, but the X-Men don't exactly get along well with Stark and his Avengers."

"Lucky I'm not an X-Men." I winked at her, and we walked to the door and range the buzzer.

When we finally got a response, a man appeared on the screen next to the buzzer. He had dark hair, and facial hair, and I recognized him as Tony Stark.

"Who's there?"

"Hello Mr. Stark, my name is The Ambassador, and I asked Rogue here, to bring me to meet you."

"Ambassador? Is this some plan of Xavier's to bring us closer? Look Rogue, tell Charles I-" but I cut him off,

"No Mr. Stark, I'm not here on behalf of The Professor. And I'm not AN Ambassador, my name is THE Ambassador. And if you would let us in, I'd be happy to explain more about who I am. Or i could prove to you I'm worth meeting with by doing this." I then use the keypad to hack the door and open it.

"Not many men on Earth could have hacked you that quickly Stark, may I come in now?" Tony sighed, and nodded, and we proceeded inside.

After we made our way inside, and up to the main floor, we were greeted by Tony Stark, and a muscular well shaven man I had to assume was Steve Rogers.

"Mr. Stark, the Invincible Iron Man, and Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America. It's truly an honor to meet you both! But before we exchange further pleasantries, I let me explain to you who I am."

And after another long winded explanation, followed by some Q&A, we did exchange pleasantries.

"And as I said, it's an honor to meet the both of you. Back in my world, your fiction, but you're inspiring!"

"Well, assuming everything you've said is true, which i believe it is. Its an honor to meet a hero of your reputation as well." Cap said.

"Thank you Captain. Mr. Stark, the main reason I am here is because I was hoping to discuss arc reactor energy and gamma energy with you and Dr. Banner."

"Well that's going to be problem. The rest of the team is off on missions, including Bruce, and Cap and I were just about to go head off to do some recon."

"Well, that does pose to be an issue. Would it be possible for me to get a copy of some of the files you and Dr. Banner have on those subjects?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk letting highly valuable Intel like that into the hands of a complete stranger." I had expected this. So I dipped my hand into my pocket and fished sound until I found it, my nanobot USB, I took it out of my pocket and let it crawl down the back of my leg so it could find the main computer and obtain the info I wanted.

"Yes, I understand. Well, as I said, it's been an honor to meet the both of you, we'll head out so you can get to your heroing business."

"Nice meeting you, and Rogue, tell Charles we need to talk." Said Cap. And with that, Rogue and I turned and left, and we didn't stop walking until we made it out the front door.

"Well, that surprises me." Rogue said, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you just don't seem like the type of guy who takes no for an answer, but you just got denied information and left." As she said this, the NBUSB came crawling out of the Tower and over to me, Rogue looked very confused.

"What is-"

"Oh, this?" I said holding up the NBUSB, "it's a nanobot USB, I related after Stark told me no, it promptly went and retrieved the information i wanted anyways. Does that seem more like me?" Rogue nodded, and I chuckled, but before I could make jokes about Starks security, I heard the low growl of my stomach.

"Rogue, would you mind terribly if we stopped for lunch? I haven't eaten anything since before I landed here."

"Fine by me, any place in particular?" I raised my eyebrow, in an 'are you serious?' Expression.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'll take you to this cafe, it's just a few blocks down." And we set off for this little cafe.

Minutes later we were sitting at the cafe, trying to decide what we wanted. I looked over at Rogue, and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked, but I realized I was staring, and redirected my eyes back to my menu. Come on Ambassador, pull yourself together! You fifteen thousand years old! You've met plenty of women who could be considered beautiful! But this didn't help, I found myself staring at her once more, but this time she noticed.

"What?"

"Pardon me?" I said, playing dumb.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I don't think I was, was I?"

"Yes, you were. You've done it several times, when we were in the car with Logan, when we walked to Avenges Tower, when we were in the elevator, and just now. Why?"

"I...ummm...no reason...just...umm...thinking." 'Nice cover' I thought to myself.

"No. That's not it, I've seen that kind of look before. Like the way Scott looks at Jean."

"Are you implying that I-?"

"It's either that, or something bad is about to happen, but if that was the case, you'd have already told me." She was clever.

"So, maybe being hungry isn't the only reason you wanted to stop and eat. We could've just ate back at the mansion."

"Alright, yes, I was staring, and yes, it's because I find myself attracted to you." She smiled.

"You say that as if you don't think it's possible."

"Someone being attracted to you? Completely possible. Me being attracted to somebody, possible, but rare."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, in over fifteen thousand years of existence, I've had one girlfriend, until things ended between us."

"She dumped you?"

"No, and I didn't dump her. There was a huge war, and time was reset, and after that she forgot who I was, and was with another guy in the new time stream."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, that was a little over three thousand years ago. I've managed to come to terms with it. But I made a promise to myself to find someone else, someone I could care for in that way, both because it keeps me grounded, and because I need the comfort of another person same as anyone."

"What do you mean keeps you grounded?" She couldn't just let things go.

"In my truest form, my real form, I'm human. But the power I have I so immense, so overwhelming that sometimes I need that human part of me to keep me from doing something stupid, without it I become to logical, emotionless. But when I travel alone, for very long periods of time, without someone out there to love, in a romantic sense, I lose touch."

"Why would romance matter? What do you mean lose touch?"

"Because, love is the most human thing there is, and romantic love it even more so. When I travel the mutliverse, and my power begins to consume me, overpower my humanity, I used to think of Raven, and it would stir love in my heart, and my humanity would regain control. In essence, love really is what makes me human."

"Wow...that's incredible." Rogue stared at me.

"So does that mean-" She started.

"Rogue, I know your story from my world, I know who you are, and what you're like, to a certain degree. So that makes what I'm about to say to you rational. Rogue, would you, assuming I'm still here and you aren't on a mission, consider going on a date with me tomorrow evening?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	6. Romance and distress calls

**What will Rogue say to The Ambassadors request? Find out now! Don't forget to review!**

Rogue looked at me, and I waited for the resounding no, but instead she said,

"Sounds great." I was a tad shocked, but i smiled.

"Well then, I'll have to read up on this world so I can make it a date worth remembering." Through all of this something had caught my attention, we'd been in this almost empty cafe for almost twenty minutes and no one had so much as brought us a glass of water.

"Is it just me or are we being ignore?" Rogue got a strange look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's because of my hair, they know who I am."

"They don't like the X-Men?"

"They don't like mutants." It thought about this and it made me angry. I stood up and walked to the counter.

"What can I help you with sir?" Was the cheerful reply form the girl behind the counter.

"I'd like a word with your boss." The girl looked hesitant, but nodded and went into the back room. A few moments later a gruff looking man, who was only a little taller than me came out and walked to the counter.

"What can I do for you?"

"Yes, I'd like to know why my friend and I have been ignore since we entered this establishment." I gestured back towards where Rogue was sitting, and the guy gave me a disgusted look.

"We don't serve their kind."

"Their kind? You mean women?" I said, playing dumb.

"No, mutants. Freaks like her are ruining this city."

"I'm sorry, did you say freaks?" Now I was livid.

"Bunch of freaks is what they are, they ain't natural, they look normal, but on the inside they're monsters." And following that remark I promptly pulled back my fist and sent it flying into the mans face, causing him to fall over. I then ran back to where Rogue and I had been sitting and said

"Run!" Then we took off out the door and down the street.

When were aa decent distance from the cafe we stopped.

"I suggest...we call...Logan now." I said breaths. Rogue took out her cellular phone and called Wolverine, he arrived a few minutes later. When Logan pulled up we were both trying still panting from the run from the cafe.

"Tick off the towns people did ya?" Logan said, an amused look on his face.

"I may or may not have punched out a cafe manager for calling mutants freaks." I said opening the door for Rogue to get in the car, and then getting in myself.

"You just love hitting people don't you, bub?"

"Not generally, fighting you was to prove I was telling the truth. And hitting him, well, I really hate ignorance. And I'm well aware of how people like him treat the genetically blessed."

"Genetically blessed?" Both Rogue and Wolverine questioned.

"Yes, event though you are mutants, people make it sound like its a derogatory term. I find genetically blessed, or genetically gifted are far more accurate and appropriate name for people like you." Rogue smiled, and Logan shook his head.

"Kid, anyone ever tell you that you might be a little off?"

"I'm far older than you Wolverine, and yes I hear that constantly. You don't get to be my age without becoming a little eccentric. Plus, I'm incredibly star struck right now."

We drove the rest of the way home chatting about this and that, mostly Rogue and I talked and Logan shook his head. We arrived at the Mansion after sometime of driving. It was getting later in the afternoon, and I was feeling drained for some reason, so I told Rogue I just need to take a quick catnap then headed upstairs to my room. I walked in, laid down on my bed, and immediately fell into a deep sleep

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, 'odd, it should be cricket chirping time' I thought to myself. As I rose up I became aware of a presence in my room, I turned to see Rogue asleep in a chair next to the bed. That made no sense,mwhy would she have come and slept next to me unless... Oh no... I must've been asleep far too long. I reached over and patted Rogue on the arm causing her to lift her head and open her eyes.

"Wh-what? Your awake." She said groggily as she sat up and stretched.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. The Professor thought you were in a coma, but you were sleeping."

"Yes. When I land in a new universe not only does my device have to adapt and recharge, but the power inside me, my power matrix must recharge as well. Apparently it decided to put me to sleep for three days to do so."

"So you're alright?"

"Perfectly fine. In fact I feel better than fine. I think my powers are back! Let's see" I outstretched my hand and my device appeared in it in a flash of light.

"Haha! It worked! I'm back baby! Booyah!" I jumped out of the bed, and began doing a victory dance. Then I pointed the device at Rogue and began to input the calculations.

"What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling my promise. Rogue, prepare for complete control over your abilities." A beam of green energy shot out of the device and hit Rogues head and her entire body began to glow with the green energy. Her body held the glow for about a minute before it and the beam faded.

"Did it work?"

"Not yet, I still have to psychically access your mind to finalize your brains control over your power." I walked over to Rogue and placed my hands on her head, I entered her mind and began to program control over her powers into it. We stood there for a minute as I altered her mind until the process was complete.

"Now we're done." I stepped back.

"Take off your gloves." She did so, and I reached out and grabbed her hand. Rogue jerked back instinctively.

"Kind of hard to know if it worked if you don't let me touch you."

"Sorry." Rogue said, she held her hand back out and I took it once more, and nothing happened.

"Now imagine draining my energy, taking my power. Don't worry, I can handle it."

The she began to take a fraction of my energies and her eyes began to glow, and Bren I release her hand.

"So-so much power.." It began to overwhelm her, I reached out and re-absorbed my energy.

"Yeah, that's a little to much power for you."

"It worked!" She exclaimed. The she turned to me and enveloped me in a crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can t believe it! How can I possibly thank you?!"

"How about we go on that date?"

"Absolutely!" We then dashed off to have dinner at the city's nicest restaurant, The Bistro.

Rogue and I had just finished dessert, and were having a grand time.

"You actually punched him? You actually punched Satan right in the face?" Rogue asked, shocked.

"Hey, when someone kidnaps my god children they better be ready to face my wrath. It actually broke his nose, how many people can say they've punched the devil in the nose?" I laughed, and so did she.

"So...earlier when you said you've only had one girlfriend but you lost her because you had to reset time. Was that true?" Rogue said, getting serious.

"Yes. Her name was Raven. We loved each other. But now she has someone, somebody who makes her happy, and that's all I wanted for her. And it's taken me three thousand years since then to realize that's what she would have wanted for me." I looked down, tasking about her hurt, but it was times better since it happened.

"Was she...like me? A mutant? A hero?"

"She was a hero, yes. But she wasn't a mutant, she was a half-demon." Rogue looked surprised.

"Seems like a good fit."

"She was. So, how's that newly minted power control going?"

"Terrific! I don't have to wear my gloves any more, and I can touch people, hug, shake hands. It's wonderful!"

"Glad to hear it! You know, I think this date has probably been my favorite part of this little trip."

"Me too." Rogue said, she smiled.

"Why don't I get the check, and we can take a walk before we head back to the mansion?"

"Sound good to me." Rogue replied. So, I grabbed the check and we headed out into the night.

We walked down the streets of New York City talking about various subjects until we found our way to Central Park. I decided to give Rogue a little bit of a show. I used my powers to create an elaborate fireworks display, one that displayed heroes, their symbols and curious colors. Passersby all over the city stopped to watch. It was an incredible show, and at the end of it, the grand finale was something special, it was the word thank you, huge in giant multicolored letters. Rogue looked at me,

"You're welcome" she smiled.

"I thi-" I started to say something but I was interrupted by my device

_'Incoming distress signal from reality lord Samson'_

_"Sam! I'm in a but of a jam! When I set off after the time reset, my power was weak, I screwed up. Long story short I'm currently powering a Dalek armada straight into Megaville! Get here now!"_ Then the transmission ended.

"Oh my, I better tend to that. Sorry Rogue, I'll be back as soon as possible!" I turned and opened a portal to Megaville.

"Be careful! And thank you, thank you for everything!" She hugged me, I stepped towards the portal.

"I will be! And your very welcome Rogue!" I moved to jump in, but stopped.

"One more thing." I ran back to Rogue and pulled her towards me, then, we kissed. I pulled away leaving Rogue looking surprised.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Smiled at her and headed towards the portal, but before I stopped before jumping in.

"As my old friend used to say, ALLONS-Y!" And with that, I jumped into the portal heading to stop a Dalek armada.

**Thank you for reading once again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any input Don't forget to review!**


	7. League Matters

**The Ambassador has to take out the Daleks then deal with some very concerned heroes. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

I tumbled out of the portal right onto the roof of Dex Labs. I jumped up and immediately tuned my head to the sky. And there I saw it, an armada of Dalek ships, at least a hundred, maybe two, no problem for a reality master. I stared up as the ships moved in, not firing but just moving in until coming to a stop, and then they addressed the city.

"A-TEN-TION HU-MANS! WE ARE THE DA-LEKS! WE HAVE COME TO RULE THIS WORLD! AND WE WILL EX-TERM-I-NATE ALL LIFE! WE HAVE THE POWER OF THE REALITY LORD! WE ARE UN-STOP-ABLE!"

I rolled my eyes, this was going to be fun. I walked to the edge of the roof and conjured up a megaphone to address the Daleks with.

"Hello Daleks!" I started, waving my arms, "My name is The Ambassador! Like The Doctor except far more powerful! And I am the Grand high Reality Lord, the Master of the Multiverse, the head of the Trans Universal Protection Force! And I am going to ask you to leave in peace, but only once!" I stared at the ships, awaiting their response.

"YOU ARE MEANINGLESS! YOU WILL BE EX-TERM-I-NATED!"

"Alright then! Guess you tin cans need to be taught a lesson! This is going to hurt!"

I began to rise off the roof, higher and higher, until I reached the clouds. Then I began to conjure a storm, black clouds coated the sky and golden blots of energy began shooting from them.

"Daleks! I'm in no mood for a long drawn out demonstration of my abilities, so this is going to be quick!"

The energy that fired from the sky, the reality energy began hitting the Dalek ships. Just one here and there at first, then ten at a time, then twenty, and this continued until all but one Dalek ship had been hit. The ships that had been hit by the energy began to glow, brighter and brighter, until they disappeared in a flash of light. Once all but the lead ship had disappeared, I clapped my hands and immediacy teleported right into the ship, in the area where Samson was being held much to the Daleks surprise.

"YOU ARE THE AMBASSADOR! YOU MUST BE EX-TERM-I-NATED! EX-TERM-I-NATE! EX-TERM-I-NATE! EX-TERM-I-NATE!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up you overgrown soup cans!" I outstretched my hand and liquified the two Daleks that attempted to attack, then I grabbed Samsons arms and teleported us back to the roof of Dex labs, where Samson passed out. I lifted back up into the air and addressed the Daleks.

"Now that you seen the extent of my power you know not to ever attempt to return! Should you break through the reality barrier again, you'll be sorry! And if you ever kidnap a Reality Lord again, you'll feel more terror than any being in the whole of existence has ever felt! You have my word on that! NOW BEGONE!" And with that, I used my powers to send the Dalek ship back to its own universe. Once it was gone i floated there momentarily, until I heard the last thing I wanted to hear.

_'Alert! Powers levels depleted, recharge required!'_

I then fell out of the air and passed out when I hit the roof.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but white.

"Oh my...I'm dead...not again." I mumbled to myself.

"You aren't dead. But you are in trouble." Came a deep unseen voice.

I lifted myself up until I was sitting upright and I met the eyes of Batman, giving me his signature Bat-glare.

"And why would that be, Mr. Batman?" I said.

"Because you were found on the roof of Dex Labs, unconscious, after apparently annihilating an armada of unidentified alien spacecrafts." Batman kept his voice level, but he still sounded angry.

"Fine. My name is The Ambassador. I'm a human from another universe I'm capable of traveling through universes and manipulating reality. I'm over 15,000 years old. In my world you and your League are comic book characters. And as for those spacecrafts? They belonged to the Daleks, some of the most dangerous creatures in their home universe, let alone this one! And I did not annihilate the, I teleported them! I do not kill!"

"How noble." Batman said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'd love to play 20 questions, but seeing as how I just woke up from a coma maybe you could get to your point." Batman kept glaring.

"The league would like a word with you."

"Why?"

"If you're as powerful as you claim, then you pose a serious threat to this world."

"Ok then, well, would you mind telling me how long I've been unconscious?"

"Two weeks."

"Interesting...should be any moment then."

"What should?" And as if on cue, my device spoke.

_'Recharge process completed. Restarting...restarting...restarting'_

And then my device came back on, and my power matrix started pumping reality energy through me. Now full of power, I snapped my fingers and appeared fully dressed.

"Well! I suppose we ought to be off to see your little League, eh?" Batman nodded, he walked towards the door but then turned to say something, but I wasn't there.

"Isn't it annoying not to see someone you were talking to when you turn around?" I said from the doorway. Batman walked forward and pushed passed me.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting in the central meeting room." I was about to ask how we were going to get to the Watchtower, when I took a look out a window we passed and saw the Earth.

"So, does Dexter even know I'm here?" There was a long pause, then Batman said,

"No, it was none of his concern. And we needed you here to keep an eye on you."

After that we walked in silence until we reached the large door that lead to the central meeting room.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yes! Let's meet the Justice League...Again."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing." I said innocently, and we walked into the room.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I've been a little busy lately. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Homeward bound

**This chapter will be longer, I promise! Please don't forget to review!**

We entered the room where the Justice League had been waiting, as we did Superman approached.

"Hello Superman! I am The Ambassador! The Master of the Multiverse! The Grand High Reality Lord! And as the Martian Manhunter will be able to tell you I did indeed defeat those alien ships, but I killed nothing, I merely teleported them back to their home universe. And since I'm tired of repeating myself, I will ask the Manhunter to share the rest of my knowledge with you." I glanced at the Martian Manhunter, who nodded. I felt his presence in my mind, and I allowed him to take the information that I wished to share with the League. One by one each Leaguer got a look of understanding on their face, and they nodded.

"But you can't actually be that old, that isn't possible." Shazam said

"Shazam my dear boy, I would think after meeting the wizard you'd be more open to ancient and powerful beings." I expected my mention of the wizard to surprise him, but he seemed unfazed.

"He may be old but he at least looks it."

"Yes, why do you choose so young a form? Surely it does not make you seem authoritative on other worlds?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, princess. I choose this form because I was this young when I received my powers. And because I have no reason to my hide my face to mask my identity." I replied.

"And if I need to seem authoritative, I can either demonstrate my power, or change my form." They all nodded.

"However, i do have to ask, does Dexter know I'm up here? Seeing as how I had a small battle on the roof of his building."

"No, he does not know your here. We picked you up shortly after you lost consciousness." Batman said, and Superman stepped forward to clarify.

"Which we only did out of concern for the people of Earth, we did not know who you were or who this ships belonged to."

"It is perfectly alright, I'm more than understanding of doing anything to protect the innocent. You're looking at the guy who punched the Devil right in the nose to save my goddaughter." At the last part the League looked confused.

"It's a very long story. Well, if there isn't anything else you need, I was just in the middle of a date before I got called here." The Flash raised his eyebrow.

"A date?"

"Yes. I'm old and I'm powerful, but that doesn't mean I can't date. I was just watching a fireworks show with her when I got the call about the Daleks, had to rush here as soon as I could." I explained, but Cyborg stepped forward.

"I thought you said you could control time? Why did you have to rush here if you can control time?" Cyborg asked

"Because, the person who sort the message was my fellow Reality Lord Samson. I can't manipulate the time stream of a universe currently containing a Reality Lord, so I had to leave immediately. I assume Samson teleported away when I began to deal with the Dalek ships." They all looked surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"There's more than one of you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, there's five of us actually. And together we form the Trans Universal Protection Force." I thought Batman going to be sick.

"Are all of them...like you?" He asked.

"We all the possess the same power, but I am the most powerful of us all. We are all different genders and look differently but we are all parallel versions of each other. And do not worry, we only wish harm to evil beings, and even to them we don't really wish harm, we make sure justice is served."

"And who are you to decide who or what is evil?" Batman said, bat-glaring at me.

"We don't. We may have powers that make us appear to be gods to mortals, but we are not. And we obey the one being in all of existence that is make powerful than us."

"Who?" Flash asked.

"The big guy upstairs." I said gesturing upwards. They all seemed to understand, or at least didn't want to.

"So! If that's all the questions you had, I'd like to be going now, hate to keep my girlfriend waiting. It is, isn't it?" All the League members nodded except Batman.

"I'll be watching you." Batman said.

"No, Mr. Wayne, it i who will be watching you." Batman didn't have a physical reaction, but I could see in his eyes that I had gotten to him. I turned to the rest of the league.

"Well! It's been an honor meeting you all, and I promise to stay out of your business as much as I can." I used super speed to rush to each Leaguer and shook their hand, then ran back to the entrance of the room and took out my device.

"Goodbye heroes! Watch over this planet in my absence, would you?" I smiled, and elicited smiles from each League member except Batman. I hit the switch on my device and a portal opened above me, then began to float upwards into it.

As I flew through the reality vortex the only thing on my mind was Rogue, I hoped that too much time hadn't passed. After a few minutes I flew out the exit portal and plummeted towards the Earth, I hit the ground hard, but stood and dusted myself off quickly. I looked around to see that I was once again in the courtyard of The Xavier Institute.

"I may have bad landings, but at least I land in the right place these days." I muttered to myself. I walked towards the mansion, and when I reached the door I knocked. After a few second the door opened, and by all my luck, Rogue stood there.

"How long was I gone?" Rogue had a shocked look on her face.

"Y-you came back..." Her voice trailed off, and dread grew in my heart.

"Rogue, how long was I gone?" There was a long pause.

"Three years..." My heart fell.

"No...no...really?" Was all I managed to say.

Rogue stared into my eyes, and said nothing for a few moments, before she broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Wh-why are you laughing?" Now I was confused.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it up." She managed to say through the laughter.

"What's going on?!" I demanded.

"Logan made me!" She said recovering from her laughing fit, and then the door opened further to reveal Logan standing there, smiling.

"You had it coming bub." He said.

"How long have I actually been gone?!" I demanded.

"3 days." Rogue said.

"Well, I'm sorry, there was a bit of a mix up, I was in a bit of a coma and-"

"Oh shut up." Rogue said, and grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me.

"I don't need to watch this." Logan said, turning and walking away.

After a few moments Rogue finally let go and we broke apart.

"Compensating for the kiss I stole, eh?"

"You did kiss and run. Had to make the second kiss count." She smiled.

"I am indeed most sorry for my absence. So I think you and I need to go on a second date! But not just a dinner, no, I made the mistake of never taking Raven outside her universe, it distanced us, very little, but still. So you and I are heading outside your world! And if Stan Lee doesn't like it, we can have it out!" I smiled, the very idea of defying the rules was exhilarating.

"Outside this universe? Where?" I smiled once more.

"I'll have to pull some strings and get some assistance, but we can do this!"

"Do what? Where are we going?"

"The one place in the Multiverse I'm not allowed to take people, the one place I don't even have my powers."

"Where?!" Rogue demanded.

"Earth 114" Rogue looked at me confused, "My home world!"

**Dun dun dun! What happens next? Tune in to find out loyal readers! And please don't forget to review! **


	9. Dangerous waters

**What will The Ambassadors homeworld look like? Read on to find out! And please review!**

"Your home world? But I thought it was impossible for you to take anyone there because of your lack of powers." Rogue asked while I opened a portal home.

"True, I have no powers, but I'll just get some assistance from my friends." I replied.

"But I thought you said Reality Lords couldn't effect each other's home universes?"

"Again, true, but that only accounts for one Reality Lord, if al four of them decide to help, we'll be fine."

"And if not?"

"We may be stuck there for a bit." I finished the calculations and the portal opened.

"I've already sent out the requests, if they help, we'll make it through, if not, we'll be spat back out here." I grabbed Rogues hand.

"Are you ready?" She nodded

"Then let's go!" With that, she and I jumped into the portal, headed straight for my home.

We landed with a thud in my front yard and then promptly stood up and looked around. It was a relatively large yard, with a few trees, and at the end of the driveway the large red, manor.

"Wow, this is where you actually live?" Rogue asked in amazement.

"Ah, yes," I said my cheeks reddening from embarrassment. "It's a bit ostentatious, I know. It's been in the family for generations."

"So...you're not rich?" Rogue asked with an intense curiosity.

"Well, I didn't say that..." My voice trailed off.

"So you are?"

"Yes, my father is one of the worlds top neurosurgeons, and my mother is a world renowned archeologist, we have money in surplus, but we don't live like it, minus the house." I blushed again.

"Really?" Rogue looked very surprised.

"Yes. I suppose I should tell you everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to tell you everything about me, the real me. My family, my life, and my name."

"You're The Ambassador?" Rogue said, but it was more of a question than a statement.

"That is the name I use when traveling the Multiverse, to protect those who live here. My real name, is Sam Thornton, I'm fifteen years old, five foot two, a nerd, and an outcast in my own family."

Rogue looked like she was reeling from the info,

"What do you mean out cast?" Rogue asked, I sighed.

"As I said, my dads a neurosurgeon, and my moms an archeologist. They have ridiculously high IQs and as you might imagine, that's genetic. My older siblings, the twins, Daniel and Sadie, have very high IQs and they want to become archeologists like my mother. My other sister on the other hand, Vanessa, has a remarkably high IQ, she went off to college at 14. And as for me, a completely average IQ, in no way remarkable, I have visual any height impairment. Certain physical issues prevent me forum being active in sports, and as you might imagine all that makes me stick out in this family. Don't get me wrong, my parents love me, but they're busy a lot, and my older siblings don't treat me all to terrifically, the one person I had was my sister Vanessa, we were incredibly close before she left, she is my twin after all."

This left Rogue with her mouth hanging open.

"You...you have a twin sister?" I thought her jaw would hit the floor.

"Yes, and I got the device shortly after she left." I felt drained, my powers were basically gone, but on tops of that, I was telling her things I hadn't told anyone in millennia.

"Are they all here?" Rogue asked, gesturing to the house.

"Yes, I believe my fellow Reality Lords arranged so that my entire immediate family would be home, however there is only one way to be sure." I began walking to the front door.

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"That is not what you are worried about, we discussed that already. So I have to assume you're worried my family won't approve?"

"Well...yeah."

"First off, they won't know you're a mutant, because they think you're a fictional character, secondly, if they judge you on your appearance, then they can bit me."

Rogue smiled, and I reached out and took her hand and we walked to the front door of my home,

We walked through the front door, but I didn't see anyone in the main entry hall.

"Hello? Guys, I'm home! Anybody here?" I called out, and a few seconds later a girl appeared from one hallway, my twin sister, Vanessa.

"Ness!" I cried, I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her.

"Little brother!" She said, returning the hug with a smile. It was true, Vanessa was three whole minutes older than me. I broke the hug, smiling into my sisters face, then walked back to Rogue.

"Ness, This is my girlfriend, Anna. Anna, this is my sister, Vanessa."

"Girlfriend?" Vanessa looked surprised.

"Yes, we met during one of my plays. I was planning on telling you about her, but..." My voice trailed off.

"But you knew if you told me Daniel and Sadie would find out, then they'd tell mom and dad and they'd make you invite her over here, and in effect you'd be terrified we'd insult her with our intellect." Vanessa inferred, and I blushed.

"Ness...I...I didn't mean..."

"Sam, you didn't want to have your girlfriend insulted, your not embarrassed of us, you were protecting her." Rogue looked at us in shock, obviously surprised at my ability to weave a intricate tapestry of lies.

"Thanks Ness. Daniel and Sadie aren't here are they?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, they're upstairs. But moms off on an expedition as you know, and dad had to go back to the hospital for some emergency."

"Oh joy." I muttered, having had hoped that my older siblings would be gone.

At that moment the sound of footsteps came from down the hall, and after a few seconds my two older siblings appeared.

"Hey little brother! When did you ge- wait, who's that?" Daniel said, gesturing to Rogue.

"Daniel, Sadie, this is my girlfriend, Anna. Anna, this is my older brother and sister."

"We're obviously older than you, Sam. Honestly, do you always have to point out the obvious?" Sadie said with extreme condescension.

"It's very nice to meet you." Rogue said, ignoring the remark, and stepping forward hand extended, to which my siblings looked surprised, but shook her hand politely.

"Funny, Sam has never mentioned you before."

"Why would he? All you two like to do is belittle people."

"We can't help it if we're intellectually superior." Sadie said arrogantly.

"Let's not forget who left for college at 14, and stands as one of the smartest people on the planet." Vanessa said, knocking Sadie and Daniel down a few pegs. Sensing the tension building I decided to diffuse it.

"Ok! How about we head to living room, have a snack, relax, not start the IQ argument of '09 all over again." I shot a look to Vanessa.

"Great idea." She said. I turned to Rogue.

"Right this way, Anna." I gestured down the hall to were the living room was.

And we all made our way down the hall to hopefully have a peaceful visit.

**The Ambassadors home-world! What do you think? Please review!**


	10. Domestic hero

**More of The Ambassadors family! Please review! And yes I'm aware this barely counts as fanfiction, but a character needs backstory.**

We all took a seat on different seats in the living room. Rogue and I took a seat on the couch on one side of the large coffee table that sat near the fireplace, and Sadie and Daniel sat on the couch on the other side, while Vanessa sat in the large armchair at the end of the coffee table opposite the fireplace.

"So, Anna, what kind of marks do you get?" Sadie asked.

"I...what?" Rogue said, obviously confused.

"Sorry, GRADES, what kind of grades do you get?" Sadie clarified, being extremely condescending.

"Oh, just average, As and Bs."

I sensed things were about to go bad, so I cut in.

"So! Nessa! How's college treating you? Embarrass any professors?" I asked Vanessa with a smile..

"Ha ha, no not recently. College has been pretty good, they keep trying to get me to just finish so they can snag me for professor position. I think I'm going to give in."

"You should. You'd be a great professor! I think you'd be better graduating and finding a hospital to be the head neurosurgeon."

"So do I, I think I'll just graduate, then see where I want to go from there" Vanessa blushed, I realized she must have noticed Rogues amazed look, and got embarrassed. I was about to change the subject, when a phone call disrupted us.

"Hello?" Vanessa said, answering her phone. "Oh, yes, just a moment." Vanessa stood up, "hey guys, sorry, I have to take this, I'll be right back." We nodded, and Vanessa walked out of the room putting the phone back to her ear. So now we sat there alone in awkward silence.

"Well! Why don't I get us all some refreshments, eh? How about tea? Everyone likes a good cup of herbal tea!" Everybody nodded. "Ok! I'll be right back." I started towards the kitchen, but stopped, an turned back an locked eyes with my siblings. "Play nice." I said, then turned and headed towards the kitchen.

I returned a few moments later with four cups of tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey, guess what I found! Apparently before mother left today she made a plate of her famous chocolate chip cookies!" Both my siblings eyes widened, we all loved moms cookies, we told her she could have opened store selling them, I glanced at Rogue and she had another confused look on her face.

"Ah yes, you see our mother makes brilliant chocolate chip cookies, it's a recipe passed down through the family for generations." I explained, sitting the cups of tea and the cookies down on the coffee table. We all picked up a cookie and began eating, expression of joy were on all of our faces.

"Wow! These are amazing!" Rogue exclaimed, finishing a cookie.

"Mother always had a knack for baking." I said, finishing my own. After we'd each had our fill of cookies to talk again.

"So, Anna, I notice that you dress...well..." Sadie said.

"Goth?" Rogue guessed.

"Yes, which makes me surprised that our little brother and are together."

"Why?" I asked, but Rogue seemed to understand.

"I don't dress this way because I worship satan or anything like that, I dress like this because I'm an outcast, not one of the cool kids."

"Like that's hard to figure out." Sadie mumbled under her breath, but I heard it, stood up.

"Anna, would you excuse me? I'd like a word with my siblings in private." Rogue nodded, ansI gestured for Daniel and Sadie to follow me, giving them a death glare. We made our way to the kitchen, where is closed the door.

"Would it kill you two to be decent for a few hours?" I said, aggravated.

"It's not our fault if we're smarter than everyone else and that makes us superior." Sadie said snidely.

"And what's with you and this girl anyways? She's doesn't even have a high IQ." Daniel said.

"I don't care how smart she is! She sweet, funny, and one of the nicest people I've ever met, her IQ is of no relevance to me." I stated.

"Obviously." Daniel mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"It's obvious IQ isn't important to you, she's a complete Imbecile." Daniel said matter of factly. This pushed me over the edge, my human emotions took over and I pulled back my fist and punched Daniel right in the face, knocking him over.

"DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" I yelled at my brother, Daniel looked shocked.

"You don't get to treat people like crap just because you're smart! You two think your the most brilliant people in the world, you're not even the smartest people in this house!"

"Sam we-" Sadie tried to interrupt me.

"No! No excuses! You treat everyone around you like their worthless because they aren't as smart as you, and that's going to make everyone hate you!" They both looked surprised at my outburst.

"D-do you hate us?" Sadie asked.

"Of course not, your my brother and sister! I will always love you, I may not like you sometimes, but I will always love you." They looked at me not dating a word.

"If you don't start treating people decently you two are going to be lonely. Twenty years from now, I'll be doing my job, and come home from work to my wife and kids, and you two will be off on an archeological dig or something, and maybe you'll be having the time of your lives, but you won't have somebody to go home to, because you'll have alienated everyone who cared about you. Think about that, is that really what you want?" They just kept staring.

"I'm going to go back out there, and sit and visit with my girlfriend. If you two feel like you can be civil, please, come join us." And with that, I turned and exited the kitchen.

I entered the living room and saw Rogue talking with Vanessa, who obviously finished her call.

"So, what was the big deal? Friend of yours need help on his homework?" I asked Vanessa as I walked to the couch and took my seat.

"Yeah...something like that." She said, not going into details.

"What? Let me guess, you were helping a professor organize his teaching plan?"

"More like helping settle a salary dispute between the Cambridge staff." Vanessa said with a smile.

I turned to Rogue and smiled,

"That's Ness for you, always the problem solver, I always wished I could be more like her." Rogue smiled, and Vanessa blushed.

"Sam..." She said obviously a little bit embarrassed.

"It's true Ness, Daniel and Sadie always treated me like crap. But you didn't, and on top of that, you're the smartest of us, the bravest, and you were always there to take charge and save the day, like the time the schedule got messed up and mom and dad left and for the first time ever we were actually out of groceries, Dan, Sadie and I were all freaking out but you weren't. You kept it together, made the list, got the emergency money from the safe, and took us shopping. You saved the day, and I've always wished I could be like that, confident, brave." She smiled at me appreciatively, and Rogue shot me a knowing look. A noise from the doorway caught our attention, we turned to see Daniel and Sadie.

"He's right you know." Sadie said.

"Your smarter than us. And we do treat you two poorly" Daniel confessed.

"What are you two saying?" I asked, suspicious as to were this was going.

"We're saying we're sorry." Sadie said, "You were right, we treat you and everybody else like there less than us, even Vanessa."

"Why are you just realizing this now?" Vanessa said, obviously just as suspicious as I was.

"When you were gone on your call Sam had a talk with us." Sadie said.

"He punched me." Daniel said.

"SAM!" Vanessa cried, both her and Rogue shot me shocked looks.

"Ness I-"

"It's not his fault." Daniel said. "I said some things I really shouldn't have, he was just sticking up for Anna." Now Vanessa's eyes were back on me.

"Since when do you lecture and punch people out?" She asked.

"He insulted my girlfriend, and maybe that on top of years of treating me like trash finally caused me to snap." I thought I'd get a lecture, but she smiled.

"Good for you." Was all she said, then we turned our attention to Dan and Sadie once more.

"You were saying?" Vanessa prompted them.

"We're sorry. Truly sorry. We don't expect you to forgive us. We just need you two to know." Sadie said.

"I'd be shocked at this sudden revelation, but then again I never thought Sam would have the courage to lecture you, let alone punch out Daniel." Vanessa said.

There was a ringing, everybody checked their phones, but none of them were ringing, then I realized it was mine, I answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Sam! It's Samson, we've been monitoring your activity, and if you wish to show Rogue more of your world than just your house I suggest you get to it, we won't be able to suppress the paradox having you with your powers in your own world will cause for very much longer. Get going!"_ Then the call ended.

"Alright I'll tell her, sorry about that Mrs. Harrison, we'll be there soon." I pretend to hang up the phone.

"Who was it?" Rogue asked, I gave her a look.

"It was your mother, you left your phone at your house and she wants you to come home. She isn't mad, she just wants you to help her make dinner." I lied, and Rogue played along perfectly.

"Ok, then we better go." She said standing up, "it was really nice meeting you all." She said moving about to shake hands with everyone.

"I'll be back as soon as I make sure she's safe at home." I said standing up and walking with Rogue to the door.

"Wait, how do you guys plan getting to her house?" Sadie asked.

"She only lives a little ways away, we'll ride our bikes back. As I said, I'll be back as soon as I get her home."

"Ride safe." Vanessa said.

"Will do." I said, and wave at them as I walked with Rogue out of the room and out the front door.

Once we were in the driveway, right next to the bicycles I had conjured up, I turned to Rogue.

"So, that's the Thornton family. And I apologize for how they treated you."

"It's fine, I'm a mutant remember? I've heard a lot worse than insults to my intelligence."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you can pretend to be some mild mannered guy here. And they have no idea who you really are?" I laughed.

"Rogue, dear, this is who I am. This is my true human form, I'm a short, nerdy, weak, spineless kid in a family of geniuses. When I leave my world, I gain my powers, and everything about me changes. The only reason I stood up to my brother today is because you were here and I had some small portion of my power and the personality of the The Ambassador, that gave the spine. I must thank you for that Rogue." I smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled back.

"So! What part of my world would you like to see next? Oh! How about a montage?!"

"Of all the highlights? Sounds like fun!" I opened a portal on the ground.

"Well then! Are you ready, dear?" I gave her a wink.

"Ready as I'll ever be, sugah." And we hopped into the portal.

**Off they go for insight into The Ambassadors world! Please review!**


	11. Meet the Parents

**Even more of The Ambassadors world! Please review**

So, as promised, I began to show Rogue more of my home world. We had hit all seven wonders and we're now admiring the White House.

"So your telling me this world has now heroes? No mutants?" Rogue said, still not believing such a world could exist.

"No heroes, mutants, aliens, nothing. But also, no super-villains. Don't get me wrong, my world isn't perfect or peaceful by any means, but compared to some of the Earths I've visited, it's paradise." Rogue seemed to contemplate this.

"Was there anything else you wanted to see?" I asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping I could meet your parents, considering how this is the only time we'd be able to come here."

"Hmmm, let me make a call" I said. I pulled out my phone and hit redial, calling back Samson.

"_Hey Sam, what do you need?_" Came Samsons voice.

"Hey pal, just curious, is there anyway you could arrange for both my parents to be home so Rogue and I could see them?"

"_Hmmmm, I'd have to send your siblings away, and it'd be the last thing any of us could do, you'll have only thirty minutes to visit, then you'll need to return to Rogues universe. Got it_?"

"You got it, robot man." And I then hung up the phone.

"Well! You wanted to meet the folks? Nows your one and only chance, what do you say?" I asked Rogue.

"Let's do it!" She said with a smile. And so we did, I cracked open a portal back to my house and we hopped through.

We landed in my front yard, same exact place as before and headed inside.

We stood in the main entry hall, and as expected, no one was there.

"Mom? Dad? Anybody home?!" I called.

"We're in the kitchen, sweetie!" Came my mothers voice.

We headed down the hall and into the kitchen where my parents both sat at the kitchen table, dad was reading a newspaper, and my mother was typing something up on her laptop.

"Mom I thought you were headed to a dig in Scotland?"

"I was, but the paperwork had to be re-filed so we couldn't begin work for another two weeks, so I decided I'd rather be with my family than just biding my time in Scotland." My mother smiled at me, but then her gaze landed on Rogue, and she got a puzzled look on her face.

"Who is this?" She asked, and now my dad looked up from his paper eyeing Rogue and me.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Anna. We met during one of my plays down at the theater." I stood next to Rogue holding her hand. My mother stood up and walked over to us, looking Rogue over.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked.

"One month, I waited till now to bring her over because I had to make sure she could handle us."

"You mean your siblings?" My mother asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, and you and dad and Ness. Not everybody handles the whole super-genius thing very well." Mom nodded, understanding my position.

"Well, it's nice to meet you young lady, I hope Sam hasn't made you too nervous about meeting us?" Mom extended her hand to Rogue, and she took it smiling.

"It's very nice to meet the both of you, and he didn't, he just made sure I understood how intelligent you all were." Rogue replied, smiling at my parents.

"Well, in that case I hope he didn't brag too much." Mom said.

"Why not? You're an archeologist Mrs. Thornton, that's very cool, and Mr. Thornton is a Neurosurgeon, one of the nations best." Rogue was doing a good job of buttering my parents up, I was impressed.

"Speaking of impressive," my father said, turning to address me, "your mother and I are needed at a board meeting tonight for Thornton Industries, they Ned us to be there to sign the paper work for opening the new Alzheimer's cure testing department." Rogue looked at me, and I new it was because I neglected the tiny detail about my family being incredibly wealthy because my family owned its own company, we were like the Waynes of my Earth.

"Glad that's finally getting board approval." I said, and I was about to change the subject to something unrelated to Rogue and I or the company but mother cut in.

"So, Anna, I can assume Sam has taken you out on dates?" She asked.

"Yes." Rogue nodded.

"And was he a perfect gentleman?"

"He was. He's been so much different than anyone else I've ever met, kinder, more understanding." Rogue looked at me.

"That's our boy." My mother said smiling at me.

"So, Mrs. Thornton, what's it like being such a well known archeologist?" Rogue asked.

What followed was a very lengthy explanation from my mother about her job, and how it affected her life, and then a very similar speech from my father. This was only stopped when my cell phone rang.

"Hola" I said.

"It's me, Sam, you've got ten minutes, say your goodbyes, lie your way out of there and get ready to leave, Samson out." The call ended and I put the phone away.

I then made the same excuse as when I left my siblings, hugging both my parents and heading back to front yard with Rogue.

"So, when did you plan on telling me your an heir to one of your worlds most important companies?" Rogue asked.

"Eh heh, well, about that... I knew you'd figure out we were rich, but I didn't think that you needed to know about our company."

"Why not?"

"Well, I suppose part of it is because I try to keep my personal info about myself hidden out of instinct and then part of its because I didn't want it to make you think any differently of me than my being rich already would."

"You're and incredibly powerful Reality Lord, and a sweet guy. Doesn't matter to me how much money you have." Rogue smiled.

"Alright then, can we put he matter to rest?" I asked with a smile.

"Fine, if we have to." She replied with false exasperation.

When we reached the place where we landed I pulled out the phone to call Samson but before I could it rang.

"Reading my mind?" I joked.

_"No time for puns! Sam I was trying to open the portal to get you back to Rogues universe but something piggie backed on the signal and is head your way! I don't what it is, but be ready!_" The call ended.

"What is it? What's going on?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure..." I stared ahead, waiting, waiting, and then CRACK! A portal opened several feet in the air and after a moment an object fell out. Rogue and I stared at each other, then approached. Laying in the grass was a dusty purple lava lamp, and Rogue reached down and picked it up. I was incredibly puzzled, what was this? Then it hit me,

"ROGUE! NO!" But before she could stop herself she dusted off the lamp, and it began to glow.

After several minutes of glowing and spinning purple smoke exited the lamp, and in a big flashy display a man with a ghostly tail, black pony tail and sunglasses appeared with a large sign behind him that read '_NORM!_'.

"What are you doing here?! How dare you intrude on me in my homeworld!" I shouted.

"Sam? Who is this?" Rogue looked baffled and confused.

"Rogue, this is Norm the Genie, older than me, less powerful, and a royal pain in my butt. Which brings us back to why your here." The genie smiled.

"Haha! Didn't you miss me? Haha!" I glared at him.

"You have till the count of three"

"Fine. The time barrier around Dimsdale and all surrounding magical realms is breaking apart, causing chronological fluctuations, it's affecting everyone, we need your help." The genie said, completely serious this time.

"I assume the Big Wand is all but useless?" The genie nodded, I sighed.

"Well, Rogue, how do you fancy a quick stop before I take you home?"

"I thought your powers didn't allow you to take people outside there universes?"

"No, my powers don't allow me to take people to my universe." I corrected.

"Ok, where do we have to go?"

"One the most happy, colorful, and magical places there is, Fairy World." I held out my device and opened a portal behind Norm.

"Rogue, you rubbed the lamp, you need to command Norm back into it for the trip, ok?" Rogue nodded, and instructed the genie into the lamp and he obeyed. Now it was just Rogue and I, the lamp in Rogues hands.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Rogue said nodding.

I grabbed her hand, and we ran and jumped into the Reality Vortex.

**Interesting turn this story seems to be taking, and why is that Norm recognizes Sam? Find out next time! Please review. **


	12. Repairs and Trials

**And now the repair of the time barrier! Please review!**

We landed right in the middle of a dessert.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked, standing up keeping hold of the lava lamp.

"No Mans Land." I said standing up, dusting myself off.

"I thought we were going to Dimsdell?"

"Dimsdale." I corrected, "and yes we are, watch this." I held out my hands and green energy fired about of them, dissipating when they hit an invisible object. Then the air began to shimmer, and within moments where there was an immense town floating in front of us, with green hills, and a downtown, all incased in a shimmering dome, which had a noticeably large crack on its top. I grabbed Rogues hand and we floated up above the town.

"Rogue! Welcome to Dimsdale!"

"Why is there a floating town in the middle of the dessert?" Was Rogues response.

"Thirty-five years ago Timothy Turner made a secret wish to his fairy godparent Cosmo. The wish was for time to stop progressing, for him and all airing him to stop aging so he could keep his fairies forever. This caused severe chronological disturbances, the town, and connected Mystics realms, Fairy World, Dairy World, Pixie World, Anti-Fairy world, etcetera, were put inside a time barrier to allow the for time stasis. And apparently the magic is wearing thin." I glanced at the lamp in her hands. And gestured for her to release him, she rubbed the lamp and Norm came shooting out.

"Miss me already? Haha!" Norm said, stressing his arms.

"Norm, I can repair the time barrier easily, and permanently. But I need to tap in the source of the magic that created it, I need you too take us to the Big Wand." Norm laughed at this.

"Haha! Love to chief! But I can't do it unless she wishes it! Those are the rules." He said pointing at Rogue.

"Rogue, I need you too wish for him to take us to Fairy World." Rogue looked at me confused, but then remembered that he was a genie.

"Norm, I wish for you to take us to Fairy World" Rogue told Norm.

"You got it sweetheart! Haha!" And Norm snapped his fingers, and in a flash of light we were standing on a pink cloud in front of a gold and pink sign that read "Fairy World".

"Rogue! Welcome to Fairy World!" I said in a loud announcer type voice.

"Always worth he theatrics. Haha!" Norm said rolling his eyes. I was about to suggest we head on when the ground began to shake.

"W-w-w-what's haaaapppening!?" Rogue asked trying to keep her balance.

"We've got company." Norm said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"AMBASSADOR!" Came the heavily German accented voice of Jorgen Von Strangle, and then he appeared, incredibly tall and ridiculously muscular.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME TO FAIRY WORLD?" He asked.

"I'm here to fix the time barrier before your world causes a massive paradox! I need to hook my device up to the Big Wand!"

"NORM! YOU DID WELL!" Norm nodded, rolling his eyes.

"IF YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN FIX THIS, THEN DO IT!" Jorgen said, stepping aside.

"Thank you Jorgen, this will be quick." I began marching towards the Big Wand, and Norm and Rogue followed.

"So, I thought you told me you reset time? So no one would be able to recognize you anymore, why do this Jorgen guy and Norm know you?" Rogue asked as we made our way up the large hill on which the Big Wand sat.

"Because they were inside a time barrier. They are immune to chronological effects outside of it, and we are immune to what occurs inside it. I believe natural deterioration and my time reset are what caused the crack." I replied.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Rogue said.

We proceeded up the hill until we reached the Big Wand.

"So, what now?" Rogue asked.

"Now, I just need to connect my device to the Big Wand and send out a burst of Chrono energy." I took out my device, and hit a button on the side and two cords shot out and made their way to the star shaped portion of the Big Wand and connect to it in either side.

"And here we go!" I pressed a series of keys, and then there was a bright flash from the wand.

After the light faded, I looked to see everyone still standing here they were before, but I could feel that it had worked.

"D-did you do it?" Both Norm and Rogue asked simultaneously.

"Indeed! Haha! Brilliant if I do say so myself!" But then I turned to them.

"Now, Rogue, wish Norm back into his bottle and into the hands of Timmy turner. Then you and I are going back to your world." Rogue did so, and then I turned and opened a portal.

"Are you ready to head out?" Rogue nodded.

"All this has just been a lot to take in." Rogue confessed.

"Always is the first time you travel." I replied with a smile, then I grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" And we headed back to the Xavier Institute.

Once we were back at the mansion and Rogue and I had recovered from our landing, I walked her to the door.

"So, how was that for a second date?" I said with a grin.

"Not bad, I've had worse." She replied.

"Well, maybe next ti-" but before I could finish my sentence the ground began to shake and clouds began to fill the sky.

"Sam? What's going on?"

"I have no idea..." I said, and I didn't.

The clouds grew darker, then began to glow green. All of the sudden a gigantic white fist came out of the sky and grabbed me.

"Unhand me foul spirit!" I shouted.

But now the fist was an entire torso with green eyes, white face and green cloak.

**_"I AM THE SPECTRE! SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE! HEAVENS BLADE! AND YOU AMBASSADOR, MUST PAY YOUR PENANCE!"_** The Spectre boomed.

"Penance for what? I have done nothing sinful! I help and aid The Multiverse! Maintain peace and order! You of all beings should appreciate that!" I yelled at him.

**_"AT THE END OF THE WAR WITH THE GREAT EVIL YOU RESURRECTED COUNTLESS SOULS WITH ONLY YOUR POWER AS PAYMENT!"_**

"I didn't resurrect souls! I reversed time!"

**_"THOSE WHO DIED DURING THAT WAR HAD ALREADY BEEN CLAIMED BY THE KINGDOM OF HEAVEN! YOU RIPPED THEM FROM THEIR AFTERLIFE AND RESURRECTED THEM! AND YOU MUST PAY IN MORE THAN YOUR OWN POWER OR THOSE SOULS WILL RETURN TO THE AFTERLIFE! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!"_**

"How exactly am I to pay my penance?" I asked.

_**"YOU MUST PASS A GREAT NUMBER OF TRIALS, THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL YOUR DEBT BE REPAID!"**_

"How long? How long will this take?"

**_"YOU WILL BE FINISHED WHEN 'HE' DECIDES YOUR DEBT IS REPAID! DO YOU ACCEPT THESE TERMS, OR WISH THE ALTERNATIVE?"_** I sighed.

"Allow me to bid farewell to my love, then you may send me where you wish." He sat me down on the ground. I walked over to Rogue, who didn't seem to look near as shaken up as I'd have imagined.

"Well, looks like I won't be around for a while, please take care of yourself Rogue.

"I will, and you take care yourself"

"Will do. And Rogue...don't wait for me." I said.

"W-what?"

"I have no idea how long I'll be gone, and I dint want you to ruin your life by waiting for me. If you meet somebody, be with them. Promise me."

"Sam i-"

"Promise me!"

"I-I promise." She said reluctantly.

"Now, I must bid you farewell, Rogue." I bowed, and Rogue grabbed me by the shirt and we kissed.

"You be careful out there, Sugah." She said once we pulled apart, I smiled at her.

"I will, dear." And turned to the Spectre, still looming over us.

"I'm ready!" I yelled, and he nodded, picked me up, and we both disappeared.

**The End**

**To be continued in: "New Man"**

**Authors note**: _Excuse me, Lanternwriter here! I believe I should inform you that all events that occurred after The Ambassador left with the Spectre have not been related to me. The Ambassador said that the events that occurred were too personal, that they contained to many painful events. He told me he may allow me to use some of his stories as oneshots, but the next story will take place after The Ambassador has finished the trials and repaid his debt, my apologies. But thank you for reading._


End file.
